


That One Customer

by Estirose



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iolanda "Yolanda" Jones reflects on the love of her life and a customer she'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Customer

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching this series, I love it, and I'm sad to hear that we probably won't run across Yolanda the NorthStar rep ever again. So, here's a tiny fic.

Iolanda Jones leaned into her husband. "I'm so glad that you came back," she said, looking up and over at him.

"I'm glad you were willing to forgive me for what I did." He shifted, almost leaning into her. "I am so sorry, Io. I just... I'm an insensitive clod at times."

She smiled, shifting the remote out of the way. She'd wanted to see a movie that night, but it felt so good to be in his arms. Sighing in contentment, she leaned more into him. "You were, you dolt. But I love you anyway."

"I'm glad." He ran a hand up and down her back, just the way she liked it. "I just... I wish I could have realized how badly I was coming across, especially since you have to deal with customers all day at that call center."

"It came out for the best. Besides, I'm a different person for the customers. Yolanda, not Io. They're in some ways quite different people." Yolanda, after all, was Io's chipper customer service facade, a survival tool in a world full of upset people who had a bad tendency to take it out on hapless customer service reps who hadn't done anything wrong.

Not that all of them were that way. Every customer service rep had those customers they remembered, for good or for ill. Callers who made a rep feel like shit for days, or callers who made a day, or a week, or a year so much worth it. Like the customer who had opened her eyes about Ian, who had made her give him a second chance that she hadn't regretted.

Someday Io would leave customer service for better jobs. Someday she'd have something that would turn someone's head, see her as the person she truly was. In the meantime, Ian had, and she would forever be grateful to that one customer, that one person who had locked himself in a car somehow and ended up making her life so much more worth living.

She had Ian, after all, and he was one of the best things that ever happened to her. And she would never forget that.


End file.
